


IAnthony x Reader: Lunchtime With...IAnthony?

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Smosh
Genre: Cute, Ficlet, Fluff, Funny, Ianthony - Freeform, Lunchtime, M/M, lunchtime with smosh, smosh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You feature in a new episode of Lunchtime With Smosh! Your shipping instinct comes out, and what action will you take to make the ship sail?</p>
            </blockquote>





	IAnthony x Reader: Lunchtime With...IAnthony?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a thing, right? Every fangirl wants this to happen in front of them, or better yet, have it be done BY them! x

“So, as you can see here,” Anthony started talking at the camera, “we are not recording!”  
“What?” Ian asked dramatically. “Is there a ghost controlling the camera?” You giggled and turned the camera towards you.  
“No, I think that’s just me,” you said and turned the camera again.  
“Who is that, Anthony?” Ian asked.  
“That is (YN),” Anthony stated.  
“You mean the same one that featured in our Game Bang?” Anthony nodded furiously and childishly, as did Ian, like the enormous dorks they were.  
“We’ll, you know, we’ll put a...thing right here,” Anthony pointed to the corner as he looked at the camera, “right there.”  
“Oh, yeah, look at that,” Ian said jokingly.  
“So, (YN), what are we eating today?” Anthony asked you. You pointed the camera down at your take-out box.  
“I don’t know, I think it looks like, uh...teriyaki and maybe some rice,” you said, pushing around the food with your fork.  
“So it’s, like, American ‘Chinese food’?” Ian said as you pointed the lens up again.  
“Yes.”  
“Unfortunately, (YN) didn’t turn on the camera in the car, so we can’t show you how we got our food,” Anthony said.  
“Yeah, good job, (YN),” Ian taunted.  
“You think I know how to work a camera?” you asked, taking a bite of food.  
“I think you know how to work...lots of things,” Anthony said, almost with a straight face until he started laughing.  
“I do, actually. I know how to work...dictionaries.”  
“I know how to work a dictionary,” Ian said, raising his hand.  
“I know how work your dictionary,” Anthony chuckled out.  
“I don’t have a...damn dictionary.”  
“Oh, it must’ve been...your mom’s...dictionary.” You couldn’t hold it anymore and you bursted out laughing.  
You didn’t care what happened between them, you always wanted them to get together. Literally. You started as a fan who watched Smosh 24/7 and shipped IAnthony so much until one day, you won a contest they held and got featured on a Game Bang. That’s how you got a somewhat small part in the Smosh crew, occasionally popping in now and then and doing stuff.  
“First bite!” Anthony said gleefully, shoving a large bite of noodles in his mouth.  
“First bite!” Ian said after, eating some teriyaki.  
“Second bite because...I was too hungry to record my first one!” you said, giggling a little and eating some rice.  
“Hey, you think Americans ever tried to go to China and actually see how they make Chinese food, or do you think they looked at a bunch of pictures and went, ‘Oh, so this...this is how it looks, so we’ll make it like that,’?” Ian asked.  
“I think one guy had a Chinese friend and he tried Chinese food but went, ‘Oh, this is gross,’ so he just made it so it would taste the way he wanted,” Anthony replied, swallowing his food.  
“Hey, Anthony?” Ian asked.  
“Is it time for something?” Anthony replied.  
“Maybe.”  
“Does it start with a F and end with an S?”  
“Yes.” Anthony took the camera from your hands.  
“Let’s let (YN) do it, come on,” he said, pointing the camera at you.  
“Can I do my own version?” you asked, picking up Anthony’s phone. “Finding Twitter Questions!” you sang operatically.  
“Are you Opera’s daughter?” Ian asked.  
“Yes, I’m her long lost daughter from Britain,” you joked with an English accent. You scrolled through the questions, a lot of them uninteresting. Lots of normal ones, some IAnthony.  
“Okay, OMGITSSMOSH asks, ‘do another smexy starin contest pls’,” you said, looking up.  
“This time, it is I that will win,” Ian said.  
“You’re on,” Anthony replied, handing the camera to you. They both sat opposite each other at the table.  
“Okay,” you said, “and...go!” They both opened their eyes and made the most ridiculous faces they could that might constitute as somewhat sexy. You laughed and filmed them.  
Idea. You set down the camera and went over to them. They were too busy staring jokingly to notice. You put a finger to your lips at the camera, then pushed both their faces together until they kissed. They both made ‘umph’ noises and you fell to the ground laughing really hard.  
To your utter surprise and glee, they didn’t quite stop. You went around and picked up the camera, going over to the hallway.  
“Well, since Ian and Anthony are...,” you looked at them, “...otherwise occupied, tune in next Thursday for another Lunchtime with...IAnthony!” You turned the camera to the boys. “Say bye, guys.” They didn’t seem to hear you. “Guys?” You turned the camera again. “See what I mean?”


End file.
